Azumi3-Day1-Evening3
Evening – Part 3 of 3 Take coat and say thanks. Hang up Azumi’s coat and follow them. Look closer to Azumi (Azumi +1) Uhhh... Yeah, it is white (smiling) Azumi’s right – the kitchen does look better with more color. Sure. (Hang Natalie’s pants in the hallway by Azumi’s coat) Upper cabinet to the right of the stove. Hello Panties! Ok, I am trying to be patient, but… , what happened at the club? I wouldn’t have believed that if hadn’t experienced it, but that isn’t much of an explanation. What are you getting from it? Money? Blackmail material? And you thought you took too much energy from me? So, Let me see if I got this right: you lure guys to the back and suck energy from them, and then make them forget about it. But for some reason you couldn’t make me forget? Natalie’s right, I don’t remember the first part of the dance, so it had to work then, right? Um, no It’s kind of obvious when you tell me what to do. The Jedi mind trick is well known. Nope, not falling for it (Natalie +1) Continue Damn! I’m trying to decide if I should be jealous right now. Point at the cabinet with the plates. Finish eating Seems like you two have had a lot of good times together. So why did you break up? (To Natalie) So she screwed up by bringing a guy home? (Natalie +1, Azumi -1) Try to interrupt Wait! I’m confused. Can one of you start at the beginning, if I’m not being too nosy? I’m assuming that you don’t mean to play Monopoly (+1) But only women, right? You weren’t really interested because you are a lesbian, right? (Natalie +1) So, why did you want to bring a guy over Azumi? So, what went wrong that night? Okay, I am starting to understand... Wait! Didn’t you just have this same argument 2 minutes ago? There’s one thing I know for sure... You still love each other. What if there’s someone around as kind of a safety check? (+1) Well, maybe a little, but look, you’re scared about what she will make you forget, right? (Natalie +1) I know that I just met Azumi tonight, but I think you can believe her. I would like to get to know more about both of you, and we know she can’t influence me. So, I could tell you if it happens to you. (Natalie +1, Azumi +1) I’d like to be I am sure we can make it work if we try. What is it with women and bathrooms? Wait (+1) Name it Um… ok. (Remove pants) I like this game already How will you know how turned on I am? (Continue) I could put them back on if that will make you more comfortable. I’ll agree to that. I like that even better! Turn on your stereo. Watch. Watch. Watch. Watch. Watch. I like the way this is going. Watch. Watch. Maybe if it was more intimate... Yes, this is more like it. That’s sexy Move your hand higher on your thigh. My God, I really want to stroke myself right now! It’s kind of embarrassing sitting in front of you like this. But I’ve never done that in front of anyone before, it’s kind of... I don’t know. Yeah, me too. (Begin stroking yourself) Keep stroking as you watch. (stop rubbing) Well, you stopped so I stopped. I’d like to see that Stroke yourself slowly. Watch hopefully as you keep stroking. (Stop and stare) You are too sexy right now! (Natalie +1, Azumi +1) (Wait) Slow down Natalie, I want to enjoy this. Azumi, just consider how you can make up for it during your turn. (Azumi +2) I can’t look at you right now, I’ve got this beautiful woman on my lap. (Natalie +1, Azumi +1) Hold out for Azumi’s turn (Wait.) Run your hands along her body. (Enjoy her hand on you while you cool off a bit) (Enjoy her ministrations as you continue to recover) Maybe next time Azumi. Scoot forward. Taxi rules apply, right? Rub Natalie through her panties. (+1) (Hold back) (Watch as they swap places.) (+1) Distract yourself by thinking of something else Nod your head. Think about anything other than your cock sliding deep inside of that warm pussy. Just hold back a little longer for Natalie’s turn... Enjoy the show. (+1) What is she going to do? OH MY GOD!!! (in unison with Azumi) YES NATALIE! Don’t stop! Look at Natalie. Cum. Finish cumming. (Look at Natalie) (Laugh along with the girls) can now choose the winner of the lap dance contest. This choice has an impact on the 3-pillow end. Extra towels are in the bathroom. Sure, I’ll grab some pillows (Grab 3 pillows) So what’s the prize for the winner? Sounds good to me. you want a recap of the day's events? (yes) (Think about your day) Continue (repeat until finished) Go to sleep. this point you should have 42 points with Azumi, 34 points with Natalie, 21 points with Emily, and 14 points with everyone else Next page Category:Azumi Category:Natalie Category:Day 1